Tengo mucho que aprender
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. En verdad necesitaba que le enseñase a no mentir, porque a ella le costaba no hacerlo. Quisiera no envidiar, pero lo hacía y todo el tiempo. Deseaba aprender a ahogar sus penas y no ahogarse en ellas. Ella quería ser cómo él.


**. Tengo mucho que aprender .**

De: **Priss**

_07-AGT-06_

_09-AGT-06_

* * *

_En verdad necesitaba que le enseñase a no mentir, porque a ella le costaba no hacerlo. Quisiera no envidiar, pero lo hacía y todo el tiempo. Deseaba aprender a ahogar sus penas y no ahogarse en ellas. Definitivamente ella quería ser cómo él._

* * *

Estaba enojada, ¿qué no era obvio?. Todos sus amigos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, haciendo destrozos, según ella.

Cuando la vio salir la siguió preocupado. En realidad tenía miedo y trataba de calmar a su Annita.

_"Qué equivocado estaba"._

Pensó el shaman al saber la razón del comportamiento de su prometida.

**~ Enseñame.**

**~ ¿Qué?.**

Yoh se acercó a la mujer, creyendo haber escuchado mal. ¿Es que acaso no estaba furiosa?.

_______________________________________

_Enseñame, enseñame._

_A ser feliz, cómo lo eres tú,_

_a dar amor cómo lo das tú._

_A perdonar cómo perdonas tú,_

_sin recordar el daño nunca más... nunca más._

_______________________________________

**~ ¿Cómo lo haces, Yoh?.**

**~ ¿T- te sientes bien, Annita?, de qué hablas?.**

Ella desvió la mirada; ¿le era tan difícil darse cuenta?. Debía explicarle todo con manzanitas?.

**~ La verdad es que te envidio tanto.**

Le dijo ella en un susurro mientras una ironica sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro y ocultaba sus tristes ojos tras mechones de rubios cabellos.

El shaman King no pudo ser capaz de ocultar su asombro.

Para que la itako le dijese semejantes palabras, es que algo no andaba bien.

**~ Anna, ¿qué te?. . .**

**~ Cómo lo haces?.** Preguntó ella, interrumpiendo al moreno. **~ Por más que lo he intentado, simplemente no puedo.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

**~ Es que no puedo ser cómo tu.**

El shaman casi se va de espaldas al escucharla. ¿Para qué quería ser como él?, ya era suficiente con un despreocupado cómo él en la familia.

**~ ¿No lo entiendes?.**

Susurró la mujer más para ella que para él.

Anna desvió la mirada hasta fijarla en el hermoso atardecer. Estaba harta de su forma de ser. Era verdad, tenía que aceptarlo, ella era una amargada, por eso...

**~ Dime cómo lo haces.**

**~ ¿Qué cosa?.**

**~ Todo!!.**

La sacerdotisa casi gritó cuando por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar miraba a su prometido directamente a los ojos.

Estaba desesperada, eso era obvio, demasiado si había llegado al grado de hablar de esto con el Asakura.

**~ Quiero ser feliz, asi cómo tu, yo. . .**

_"Yo no soy feliz."_

La voz de la joven de ojos negros se convirtió en un pensamiento mientras nuevamente alejaba su mirar del de su compañero.

El moreno se acercó lentamente, queriendo decir algo, pero la voz de la itako se le adelantó.

**~ ¿Cómo es que puedes perdonar, cómo es que olvidas el dolor asi nada más?.**

Silencio fue lo único que la pareja pudo compartir ante aquellas palabras.

Entonces Yoh se dio cuenta, ella lo necesitaba. Si alguien había sufrido ahí esa era Anna Kyouyama.

Quería dar amor porque nunca se lo dieron a ella. ¿Cómo ser feliz cuando se ha crecido sola sin una sola persona que este a tu lado?. ¿Cómo perdonar a tus propios padres quienes te abandonaron?. ¿Cómo olvidar todo ese daño?. No es acaso imposible?.

Pues no para Yoh Asakura, ese chico siempre tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"_Él es feliz a pesar de todo."_

_______________________________________

_Enseñame, enseñame._

_A consolar cómo consuelas tú,_

_a confiar cómo confías tú._

_A repartir sonrisas como tu,_

_sin esperar a cambio nada más... nada más._

_______________________________________

El castaño la abrazó fuertemente, llevado por un impulso.

**~ No sigas.**

Le susurró él mientras clavaba el rostro en su cuello. Por qué con esas simples palabras Anna le estaba desahogando todo su dolor.

Era la primera vez que ella le abría su corazón y le dolía tanto. . .

**~ Lo ves?.** Le dijo ella. **~ ¿Cuándo podría yo consolarte de esta manera?.**

Preguntó, moviéndose intranquila entre los brazos del moreno; él era la primera persona que la abrazaba.

**~ Anna!.**

Yoh se separó un poco de ella; llevado por la sorpresa se aventuró a mirar los negros ojos de su prometida, encontrando un brillo inusual en estos.

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo eclipsados que estaban?.

Por qué mientras él confiaba en todo el mundo, hasta en el sádico de su hermano, Anna no confiaba absolutamente en nadie.

**~ Ni siquiera en ti.**

Susurró escondiendo su mirar, apenada.

Es que era gracioso, ni siquiera podía sonreir, no sabía hacerlo y le desconcertaba que el shaman King lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

Incapaz de seguirla escuchando, Yoh la aferró por la cintura, buscando los labios de la rubia, besándola casi con desesperada necesidad.

"_Baka, baka, baka, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de que Anna estaba sufriendo?."_

Se reprendió el castaño, una y otra vez, torturándose.

_______________________________________

_Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, amor._

_Tu dulzura y fortaleza,_

_tu manera de entregarte,_

_tu tesón por conquistarme cada dia._

_______________________________________

**~ Creo que. . . podría aprender mucho de ti.**

Al romper el beso y escuchar de la dulce voz de la sacerdotisa aquellas palabras, el Asakura no pudo menos que confundirse.

Quería y no podía complacerla.

Era demasiada frustración para la joven rubia, quien acariciaba el rostro del moreno mientras sus labios le regalaban una pequeña sonrisa. Solo él había sido dulce y cariñoso con ella, pero tenía la fortaleza suficiente para protegerla incluso del mismo Hao.

Su forma de entregarse, su valor para conquistarla poco a poco. Es que si quitaramos los pequeños y molestos detalles, ese hombre era perfecto.

Tierno y dulce, tranquilo, bueno y sincero, le agradecia eternamente a kami-sama por haberlo puesto en su vida.

Sin duda. . . Yoh era lo único bueno que Anna había tenido en toda su vida.

_______________________________________

_Enséñame, enséñame._

_A no mentir cómo no mientes tú,_

_a no envidiar cómo no envidias tú._

_A ahogar las penas cómo lo haces tú,_

_a compartir sonrisas cómo tú... cómo tú._

_______________________________________

En verdad necesitaba que le enseñase a no mentir, porque a ella le costaba no hacerlo. Quisiera no envidiar, pero lo hacía y todo el tiempo. Deseaba aprender a ahogar sus penas y no ahogarse en ellas.

Y sonreir como él lo hacía. . . por que la misma Anna no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que fue capaz de sonreir.

La rubia se recargó sobre el pecho de su prometido, ocultando su triste sonrisa.

¿En qué momento se volvió tan débil?, ¿en qué momento comenzó a hablar de sus cosas con el Asakura?. Sinceramente la desesperación fue tanta que solo estalló y se sinceró con él, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Solo quería hablar y ser escuchada y el único indicado para ello era Yoh. . . su Yoh.

_______________________________________

_Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, amor._

_Cómo olvidas los enfados,_

_cómo cumples las promesas,_

_cómo guías nuestros pasos cada día._

_Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, amor. . ._

_______________________________________

**~ ¿Cómo lo haces?, dime?.**

Es que parecía tan imposible.

El shaman bien podía enfadarse, pero nunca lo demostraba e incluso lo olvidaba fácilmente.

Y todas las promesas que le hizo las cumplió cabalmente.

Y podía agregar una cosa más a los maravillosos detalles de ese hombre. Era él quien los guiaba en la vida. No, no era Anna y eso era algo que debía admitir al menos ante si misma. Aunque era ella quien mandaba en la pensión, era el Asakura el culpable de esa tranquilidad, de esa felicidad y de ese amor.

**~ A veces me gustaría ser cómo tu, Yoh.**

**~ Tonta.**

El moreno la besó nuevamente, ahora más tranquilo y lleno de ternura.

Al abandonar sus dulces labios, la miró intensamente.

"_Esta noche, Annita esta diciendo puras tonterias."_

La mujer frunció el ceño al leer los pensamientos de su prometido, formando un puchero.

Estaba dispuesta a reclamarle y dejarlo medio muerto, pero escuchó su voz. . .

**~ No quiero que cambies, me gustas asi cómo eres.**

Y era cierto, si fuesen iguales, tal vez él no la amaría tanto cómo ahora la ama.

Las mejillas de la rubia ardian en carmin. Ese hombre siempre sabía cómo hacerla feliz.

Asi, se perdió en la profunda y limpia mirada de su prometido; entonces en ese momento se atrevió a leer una vez más los pensamientos hechos un caos de su pareja.

"_Se lo digo o no. . . que esta noche, tal vez podriamos. . ."_

Ella sonrió con ternura y picardia entre mezclados.

**~ Esta bien, creo que te lo has ganado.**

Un amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del shaman, quien tomó entre sus brazos a su joven y bella novia. Estaba realmente ansioso por demostrarle a la itako que la amaba.

En tanto ella no podía dejar de mirarlo; sonreía feliz, él lo había hecho posible.

Estaba convencida de que debía aprender tantas cosas de él y podria empezar. . . por amarlo intensamente.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Fic dedicado a **Seyram Asakura**, pues lo leyó en mi web, haciendo muy buenos comentarios, MUCHAS GRACIAS T_T .

Tema: **Tengo mucho que aprender de ti.**

Interprete: _Emmanuel._

Mi quinto YOHxANNA, o quién sabe, ni que hubiera escrito tantos pero ya perdí la cuenta ¬¬'.

Muy sencillo, es que la letra de la canción en si es toda la historia.

. . .

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC: "la que siempre espera". . .

**Asiax3  
Bhane  
Joy  
Melii  
Camilein  
Seyram Asakura  
Ossalia  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Roshio Asakura  
Xiimena  
Xue  
Delih-chan  
Keico-asakura**

* * *


End file.
